The makers of mobile communication devices are increasingly adding functionality to their devices. For example, cellular telephones include features such as still and video cameras, video streaming and two-way video calling, email functionality, Internet browsers, music players, FM radios with stereo audio and organizers. While there is a trend toward the inclusion of more features and improvements for current features, there is also a trend toward smaller mobile communication devices. As mobile communication device technology has continued to improve, the devices have become increasingly smaller. Fewer and/or smaller hardware and software components are therefore desirable when adding new features and making improvements to the current features in the smaller devices. Fewer hardware components may provide a cost benefit to the consumer.
Manufacturers constantly strive to differentiate their products from those of others available in the same market. In the mobile communication device market a desirable design feature is a morphable, smart or stealth display, keypad, button, key or indicator which may be illuminated when a particular function, mode or application is active and otherwise darkened. To simplify a user interface of a device to include particular features of interest, a morphing effect typically blackens all or certain portions of a display, keypad, button, key or indicator, leaving illuminated those of interest.